elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Toren van Pisa
De Toren van Pisa is de vrijstaande klokkentoren (een campanile) bij de kathedraal van Pisa (Duomo di Pisa). De toren is een van de onderdelen van de Piazza dei Miracoli. Bouwmeesters waren Gugilmo en Buonanno. Kort na het begin van de bouw in 1173 begon de toren al over te hellen. Doordat men loodrecht verder bouwde is de toren niet alleen scheef maar ook krom. De toren is 55,85 meter hoog en het gewicht wordt geschat op 14.453 ton. De huidige helling is ongeveer 10%. De toren heeft 297 treden. De toren werd in drie stappen, over een periode van 200 jaar, opgebouwd. De constructie van de eerste verdiepingen begon op 9 augustus 1173. Na de bouw van de derde verdieping in 1178 ging de toren hellen. Het werken aan de toren lag daarna ongeveer 100 jaar stil, doordat de inwoners van Pisa in oorlog verwikkeld waren met Genua en Florence. Dit gaf de grond tijd om te zetten; als de toren in één keer was afgebouwd, dan was hij zeker omgevallen. In 1272 werd de bouw hervat door Giovanni di Simone. Toen al merkte men op dat de reeds gebouwde verdiepingen scheef stonden, en er werd dus besloten die scheefheid in de volgende verdiepingen te neutraliseren door aan de ene zijde meer mortel te gebruiken dan aan de andere. De bouw viel opnieuw stil in 1284. In 1372 werd de toren afgewerkt, met de bouw van de bovenste verdieping. De toren was toen al sterk naar de andere zijde gekanteld, en opnieuw werd besloten dit constructief op te lossen; de bovenste verdieping werd opnieuw recht gebouwd (hier waren ingrijpende wijzigingen voor nodig, zo heeft het opstapje bovenaan aan één zijde drie treden minder dan aan de tegenoverliggende kant). Galileo demonstreerde in 1609 niet bovenop deze klokkentoren hoe een telescoop werkte, maar op de Campanile in Venetië aan de Venetiaanse Dogen die zijn studie naar de sterren en hemellichamen financierden. Er wordt verder beweerd dat hij voorwerpen van de toren naar beneden liet vallen om de valeigenschappen te bestuderen. Dit is vermoedelijk apocrief.1 Op 25 februari 1964 vroeg de Italiaanse regering om hulp om te zorgen dat de toren niet om zou vallen. Op 7 januari 1990 werd de toren gesloten uit veiligheidsoverwegingen. Vervolgens werd hij gerestaureerd om de helling te verminderen. Na ruim tien jaar werk werd de toren weer voor het publiek geopend op 15 december 2001. In augustus 2004 heeft een evaluatie van experts uitgewezen dat de toren de eerstvolgende drie eeuwen niet zal instorten. De toren is opnieuw in veiligheid, stelde professor Carlo Viggiani van de Universiteit van Napels Federico II in de Italiaanse media. Op 25 februari 1964 vroeg de Italiaanse regering om hulp om te zorgen dat de toren niet om zou vallen. ProfessorMichele Jamiolkowski, de ingenieur die de renovatiewerken leidde, voegde eraan toe dat de 800 jaar oude toren sinds mei 2008 weer stabiel is. Gedurende de laatste fase van de renovatie, die 28 miljoen euro kostte, hebben de experts de fundamenten van het gebouw versterkt en de toren 44 centimeter rechtop getrokken. De overhelling bedroeg in 1993 vier en halve meter. Nu is die gestabiliseerd op 4 meter. Met de moderne techniek is het wel mogelijk de toren helemaal recht te zetten, maar daar werd van afgezien omdat dat het toerisme geen goed zou doen. De toren heeft weer dezelfde inclinatie als in het jaar 1700. Professor Michele Jamiolkowski, de ingenieur die de renovatiewerken leidde, voegde eraan toe dat de 800 jaar oude toren sinds mei 2008 weer stabiel is. Gedurende de laatste fase van de renovatie, die 28 miljoen euro kostte, hebben de experts de fundamenten van het gebouw versterkt en de toren 44 centimeter rechtop getrokken. De overhelling bedroeg in 1993 vier en halve meter. Nu is die gestabiliseerd op 4 meter. Met de moderne techniek is het wel mogelijk de toren helemaal recht te zetten, maar daar werd van afgezien omdat dat het toerisme geen goed zou doen. De toren heeft weer dezelfde inclinatie als in het jaar 1700. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Gebouw